deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Incan Soldier
The Inca Army was a multi-ethnic army charged with defending the sovereignty of the Inca Empire, expanding its borders, and putting down rebellions. It was also often used for political purposes, such as executions or coups. As the Incan Empire grew in size and population, the army did the same. At the height of the empire (under the reigns of Tupac Yupanqui and Huayna Capac), the army grew to approximately 200,000 men. The militaristic nature of the Incan monarchy caused great emphasis to be placed on the army and the position of the common soldier. Soldiers were given food and clothing and state aid was also provided for a soldier's family to ensure that agricultural production did not suffer due to the absence of a productive worker. For these reasons full-time soldiers were held in high regard and they even occupied their own position in the socio-political pyramid. When the army returned to Cuzco following a successful campaign they were received by women and children as heroes in a ceremony held in their honor. The ceremony took place in the Plaza de Armas in Cuzco and consisted of exhibiting the plunder and parading the prisoners as a symbol of the victory. Battle vs. Ancient Egyptian Soldier (by Samurai234) In a valley an Incan warrior sneaks around, looking for enimies. up ahead, he sees a egyptian warrior walking across. The Incan pulls out his sling and loads a rock on the sling. he fires the sling, but misses the egyptian. The egyptian looks up and sees the incan who fires his sling. The incan fires another rock, but the egyptian blocks it with his shield. the egytian pulls out his Bow and Awrrow and fires an arrow, but the incan warrior blocks it with his shield. The Incan warrior charges at the egyptian warrior, war lance in hand. The Egyptian warrior grabs his shield and spear. the two warriors struggle for a while, but the Egyptian warrior has a slight edge due to his shield. The egyptian warrior stabs his spear in the incan warrior's arm, injuring him. He tries to finish the incan warrior off, but the incan dodges the spear, and breaks the spear with his axe. the egyptian warrior pulls out his Kopesh curved sword and the two swing thier weapons at each other, until the egyptian manages to hook and the Incan warrior's axe from his hand. The incan pulls out his truncheon and disarms the egyptin warrior of his shield and sword. he prepares to finish him off, but the Egyptian warrior pulls out his dagger and slashes the Incan in the hip. he then retrieves his Kopesh and slashes the incan in the neck. The incan falls dead as the Egyptian yells in victory. Expert's Opinion The Experts thought the the reason the egyptian warrior won was because even though the incan warrior had better armor, the Egyptian's Bow and arrow was able to defeat the Incan's sling. the egyptian warrior's shield was also a big factor, as it' large size was able to stop the incan warrior's projectiles. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Ancient Egyptian Soldier (by Samurai234) In the South Amerrican Jungle, an Incan Warrior is scouting around the the field. He spots a Egyptian Warrior walking across the field. The Incan loads a rock on his sling and fires it. The rock misses, and the Egyptian is confused. The Incan jumps out of the brush and charges at the Egyptian Warrior with his War Lance. The Egyptian fires sevral arrows at the Incan, one of which hits the Incan in his chest. The Incan pulls the arrow out and sees the Egyptian charging at him with a Mace. The Incan puts up his lance to defend himself, but the mace breaks the lance's tip off. He uses the broken lance to knock the mace out of the Egyptian's hands and throw him to the ground. The Incan charges at him with his Axe. The Egyptian thrusts his spear at the Incan, but the axe breaks it. The Egyptian rolls out the way of the axe and pulls out his Khopesh. The two clash, until the Egyptian is able to use the sword the hook the axe out of the Incan's hands. The Incan pulls out his last weapons, the knife and the Truncheon. The two clash again, with the Incan laying in a strike with his club. The Incan tries to do a slash with his knife, but the Egyptiann is uses his Khopesh to remove it. The Incan growls in anger and lays a hit on the Egyptian's shoulder. The Incan runs into make the last blow, but the Egyptian pulls out his dagger and thrust it in the Incan's chest. He then recovers his Khopesh and slashes the Incan in his neck. The Egyptian gives a shout of victory before walking off. Winner: Egyptian Warrior Expert's Opinion The Egyptian warrior was victorious once again due to marginal superiority in arsenal, as well as being a more versatile warrior all-around. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information TBW Battle vs. Jewish Zealot (by MilenHD) Under the searing sun of a hot rocky desert, a lone Jewish Zealot had raised his shield to make shadow and protect himself from the sun. As some clouds were moving a covered the sin for a while, he let down his shield and saw a Incan Warrior, who was aiming his bow and arrow right at him. The Hebrew pick up a rock and as he covered behind his shield, he hurled it at the Incan, missing him. The Incan fired his bow and was blocked by the Zealot's shield. The Zealot grabbed his spear from the ground and charged forward at the Indian. The Incan pulled his hacha and his first swing was a miss, the second swing chopped the Jew's shield in half, but before he can deliver the third blow, he was pierced in the leg, above the knee with the iron spear. The Incan felt down, dropping his hacha axe and as the Jew prepared to deliver the final blow, the Incan pulled his tumi knife and sliced the stomach of the Hebrew, making him to step back and give the Incan time to get up and equip his wooden shield. The Jew threw his spear at the Incan and missed him. The Zealot pulled his khopesh and as he swung, he managed to scratch the wooden shield and with the second swing he knocked the tumi knife and sliced a little of the Incan's middle and pointer finger, while the Zealot was preparing for the final blow, the Incan lifted his shield blocking the blow and swinging his truncheon, landing at the Jew's stomach knocking him down. The Jew got up fast and with his khopesh he pulled the shield away, but his iron helmet also took a devastating hit from the truncheon and Zealot collapsed on the ground, still alive. The Incan raised his truncheon for a final blow, but the Hebrew grabbed his spear, which was nearby and tried to stab the Incan, but the Incan swung his truncheon and broke the spear in half. The Zealot grabbed his sica and his tried to pierce the stomach of the Incan, but failed. After another swing he wounded the Incan chest and cut through his armor. As the Incan touched his wound, the Zealot was going to finish him, except that the Incan turned and swung his truncheon with full force, breaking the Jew's jaw and smashing his neck. The Incan raised his bloody club and gave a mighty war yell in victory and pain. Expert's Opinion While the Jewish Zealot has guerrilla tactics and better metal, the bow and the army discipline of the Incan warrior gave him the edge in x-factors. In terms of weapons, the Jew had superior melee weapons, but the bow was the twin hooks of this match, and the Incan while had weak armor, he was still more protected than the Hebrew. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Aztec Soldier, Apache Warrior, Sioux Warrior, and Mayan Soldier (by El Alamein) The fog swirled across the Scottish plains, and the air was cold. Barely audible footsteps padded across the grassy ground, as two Apache warriors, bows drawn with an arrow ready, peered through the swirling mist and down a hill at the encamped Inca army. Bronze armor gleamed through the morning fog and the soldiers below readied weapons and armor, prepared for the battle about to take place - although they knew not all of the combatants who were to fight in it. The Inca chief, Ahuitzotl, talked among his leading officers - they had bola-bolas slung over their shoulders and leaned on their lances slightly. They had been complaining of a lack of food, but their was not much Ahuitzotl could do until they had gotten rid of the Aztecs and Mayans. These new territories of the Scottish highlands would prove to be a good new home for them, after the Spanish swept across South and Central America, but they weren't the only ones who had a claim to the land. Across a small creek the Aztecs were waiting. A small forest dotted the areas of their encampment, which provided excellent cover for the Apache and Sioux who were waiting there, as the two North American tribes had formed a hasty alliance. The Jaguars and Eagles roamed about the camp, weapons ready, along with the common soliders. The Aztec chief, Montezuma IV, readied his men and had them march on the Inca camp, leaving a few officers behind to guard the camp. No sooner than the main body of the army was out of sight and out of earshot, the Apache and Sioux raised blood-curdling war cries and surged out of the trees. Arrows rained down upon the unsuspecting Aztecs. They charged forth, recovered, with casualties from the long-range attack. Atl-atls and Tlahuitoll arrows returned the fire from a distance but were ineffective for the most part. The head of the Apache/Sioux force were crumpled over like paper in water - the Maquahutils hacked through their unarmored bodies with ease. The Aztecs didn't even bother to kill the injured and left dying men to clutch at their intestines spilled out on the grass. The Sioux slink back into the forest, leaving the Apache to try to fight an increasingly angry enemy, with armor and weapons that outclass their own. The Apache have men elsewhere, but the Aztec elimination plot has failed and their allies have fled. The Maya have begun a minor engagement with the Inca when the Aztecs appear on the other side of their positon. It becomes a vicious melee as the Aztecs, in their battle-hunger, leave the Apache for dead and the far from defeated guerrilla unit slinks away to lick its own wounds (figuratively, of course). The Maya fall quickly in confusion and are crushed by the Aztec and Inca on each of their flanks. Just as quickly the Inca and Aztecs fall upon each other, but the more organized Inca with stronger weapons begin to rout the Aztec forces. The Apache stumble right into a Sioux ambush, and arrows rain down on the wounded guerrilla fighters. After a few volleys of the confusion the Apache draw their bows and fire off into the trees where they are being fired on from. Sioux warriors with lances and axes rush out at the Apache, who respond by charging back with tomahawks and clubs. In a close-ranged battle the frenzied Apache have an advantage, quick strikes braining the Sioux braves and leaving them clutching at their innards spilling out from horizontal knife slashes. A few Apache meet their ends on the middle of a war lance but it's not enough - the Sioux flee the battlefield, defeated. The Inca have also broken the Aztec war machine, but they are not fleeing, instead vying for individual acts of heroism. The Maquahuitl is inflicting serious casualties on the Inca, lopping heads and limbs and disembowling with a terrifying ease. It's not enough though. Ahuitzotl raises his hand-axe high over Montezuma's head and brings it down with a sickening crunch, sending liquid and brain-matter flying through the air. The Apache and the Inca, high off of their victory and ready to continue the bloodbath, march on each other. Arrows and stones and bolas fly across the field and more men fall like stones. The Incas lose more than they can sustain, however, and even with superior training and armor, the crazy Apache fighting style is completely alien. Ahuitzotl swings his axe at a charging Apache and cracks the skull of his attacker open, but is stabbed in the back with a stolen Sioux war lance. It comes out his stomach and he's impaled to the ground, before a war club breaks his spine. The Incas fall back in panic and are massacred by the pursuing Apaches. The Scottish highlands are dotted with the discarded weapons of the slain. The body parts and blood and brains scatter the sick fields. Corpses lay sprawled in the sun. Among it all, the Apache raise their war cry high in the sky. WINNER: APACHE Expert's Opinion I'm glad I didn't write the battle when I was going to, because sock puppets would have made the Inca win. Luckily I waited months to write it, and the Apache are the true winners because of their guerrilla tactics perfect for an army-on-army fight - they would wait out until the situation was in their favor. Their alien fighting styles would confuse their foes from any region, and this is what carried them to victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Peltasts (by Cfp3157) As the final rays of sunshine filled the sky, the Peltast brushed off the scraps of an early breakfast off his tunic. Glancing at his javelin, he stood up and stretched. The Peltast put out his fire and folded his bedroll, and walked to his viewpoint. Sent forward as a scout, he had been observing the Incan invasion army for almost a week. Primitive weapons and armor, albeit very disciplined- an easy victory for his countrymen. Satisfied, he began to write the final piece of his report. The Incan hunter stalked to the edge of the scout's camp, bolas in hand. He prepoed his first, gently swinging it around inthe air. Breathing in, he chucked it at the Peltast. The Greek, having heard a gentle whooshing sound, quickly rolled away. The bolas harmlessly flew over his head and into the brush behind him. Drawing his Xiphos, he saw the Incan hunter hasitly throw another one. This time, he made his mark. As the balls entangled his legs, he stumbled down to the ground. The Incan charged, yelling a battlecry with his axe in hand. Startled and surprised, the Peltast swiftly slashed the chord apart. The Peltast kicked his foe away, and sprinted towards his javelins. He thrust the first at the Incan, who rolled to avoid the strike. With enough distance, he slung the javelin. The dart clipped the Incan's armor, but fell ontothe ground with a thud. Equipping his wicker shield and another javelin, he charged forward. Shoving the Incan into a tree, he leaped back and thrust forward again. Dodging his attack, the Incan chopped his axe into the shaft, ruining the weapon. He continued to attack, hacking into the shield with all his might. Yelling defiantly, he gave a final chop and sent the Peltast flying back. Drawing another bola, he threw it around the Peltast's legs again. Entangled and without another weapon, he crawled towards his abandoned sword and turned his back to his foe. The Incan's axe fell swiftly, finishing off the Peltast and ending the skirmish. Expert's Opinion While the Inca's bolas weren't as lethal as the javelins, it provided the Incan with many more opportunities in battle. The peltast's sword was a more lethal weapon as well, but it hindered him as extra equipment with his shield and javelins. Ultimately, the Inca's armor combied with his more versatile equipmet got him an edge. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites